


Sexy Shop

by ladymacbeth77



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Music RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dolls, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Porn, Sexual Humor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon e Tomo vanno in un sexy shop a comprare un regalo per Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Shop

“Ma non posso aspettarti in macchina” piagnucolò Tomo, camminando a testa bassa dietro Shannon.  
Il batterista sospirò, gli occhi rivolti al cielo. “Per la decima volta, oggi… devi solo accompagnarmi a comprare il regalo stupido per Jared, nessuno ti mangerà o ti farà del male!” borbottò, aprendo la porta del sexy shop. Subito furono investiti da una musichetta tipica da film porno, mentre una signora dalle tette grosse e dal vestito corto si fece loro incontro, con un sorriso che si intravedeva appena tra le labbra siliconate.  
“Buongiorno, in cosa posso esservi utile?” cinguettò, sbattendo le lunghe ciglia.  
“Ciao, amore. Senti, non è che potresti darci una mano? Cerchiamo un regalo spiritoso per mio fratello. Sa, per il suo compleanno… È un po’ grandicello, ma si diverte ancora come i bambini.”  
“Veramente sei tu che ti diverti a fare queste cose” mormorò il chitarrista, guardandosi intorno con un misto di curiosità e vergogna “Io non lo volevo fare, sei tu che…”  
“Bello di papà, perché non vai a giocare e mi lasci a parlare con la signora?” chiese Shannon, imponendosi calma e sangue freddo.  
“Signorina, prego” ridacchiò l’altra.  
“Signorina? Oh, ma come ha fatto una bella ragazza come lei a restare single? Ma tu guarda che mondo…” commentò scandalizzato Shannon, prendendo la commessa sotto braccio e portandola in giro per il negozio.  
Tomo provò a obiettare ma si trovò solo in men che non si dica: l’unica cosa che rivelava ancora la presenza del batterista nel negozio era la risatina da oca della donna. Ovviamente Shannon non aveva perso tempo nel notare l’airbag della biondina; il chitarrista si trovò a pensare che, se voleva continuare a tenere legato a sé l’uomo, doveva farsi impiantare un paio di tette, magari una quinta. Per quanto il maggiore dei fratelli Leto gli professasse il suo amore, non poteva fare a meno di sbavare davanti ad un seno procace.  
Si guardò intorno con lo sguardo da cane bastonato: a quell’ora il negozio era quasi vuoto e i pochi avventori erano troppo impegnati a scegliere la merce per guardarsi intorno. Comunque non si sentiva a suo agio: per lui il sesso era qualcosa di privato, intimo, che non aveva bisogno di aiuti esterni. E tutto quello sbandierarlo in giro…  
Si avvicinò pian piano al primo scaffale che si trovò davanti; il cartello appeso sopra recitava in rosso: COADIUVANTI. Tomo prese in mano una scatola e lesse quello c’era scritto:   
_Magnaphall  
Crema per il massaggio del pene. Mantiene il fallo forte e sempre desideroso. Serve a curare particolarmente le parti intime e questo preparato vi offre la possibilità di farlo dolcemente, assicura l'igiene locale e sprigiona un profumo fortemente erotico._  
“Beh, neanche caro…” si trovò a pensare il chitarrista con una punta di rossore sulle guance. L’immagine di Shannon che usava quella crema per lui… Magari poteva anche aiutarlo nel massaggio… Così se andavano avanti per ore, si sarebbero dimenticati di presentarsi alle prove… e Jared li avrebbe uccisi in maniera lenta e dolorosa.  
Posò la scatola – facendosi un appunto mentale del prodotto – continuò la sua spedizione avventurosa nel negozio: alla vergogna di poco prima si era aggiunto un pizzico di curiosità. E poi Shannon era lontano… lo sentiva distintamente flirtare con la donna per farsi fare un po’ di sconto.  
La scritta ANAL PLUGS attirò la sua attenzione; senza sapere come, in pochi istanti si ritrovò tra le mani due scatole con culi femminili stampati sopra, restando a fissarle a bocca aperta.  
Nella mano sinistra stringeva _Wild Thing, inserto anale in morbido latex, snodabile e con vibrazione_ , un affare curvo e nero che gli faceva male alle parti basse al solo pensiero; la destra invece mostrava _Zeppelin, un Anal Plug gonfiabile e vibrante, in morbido latex nero. Composto da tre palline stimolanti, si gonfia più del doppio della sua misura. È alto circa 12 cm._  
“Il mio è più grosso!” esclamò una voce alle sue spalle, tanto inattesa da fargli quasi venire un arresto alle coronarie.  
“Shannon! Io…” balbettò Tomo, girandosi rosso in volto “Stavo solo cercando un regalo per Jared…”  
“Cosa, quelli?” L’altro ridacchiò “Nah! Jared ne ha una scorta!”  
Davanti alla faccia perplessa del chitarrista, Shannon si piegò in due dalle risate. “Tomino, cosa pensavi? Che mio fratello restasse casto e puro tra un uomo e l’altro? Ne ha decine di questi” aggiunse tra le lacrime, indicando le scatole sullo scaffale. A capo chino, Tomo le rimise a posto; era sicuro di essere arrossito, solo non sapeva se per essere stato scoperto o per la sua ingenuità.  
Qualunque cosa fosse, Shannon sembrò non darci più di tanto peso. “Sono venuto a disturbarti per farti vedere il regalo per Jay” annunciò contento, mostrandogli la scatola che aveva sottobraccio.  
 _Big John  
Bambolo in latex, con bocca, ano, pene 22 cm._  
Sulla confezione campeggiava un cowboy nudo fino alla vita con accanto la frase Kick your spurs in my arse and take me Rodeo!  
“Cos’è quell’affare?” mormorò Tomo, gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.  
“Ma sei scemo? È una bambola gonfiabile, no? Guarda, ha anche un cazzo finto incluso… certo, Jared è abituato meglio, ma un gigolò costa troppo. E poi può anche divertirsi a stare sopra sotto, sotto sopra…”  
“Io non gli regalo quel COSO lì!”   
Shannon lo fissò perplesso. “Perché?”  
“Perché è una cosa stupida e… e mi vergogno…” sussurrò, gli occhi bassi e le guance di un bel color porpora.  
Il batterista scosse la testa, indeciso se mandarlo a fare in culo o dargliela vinta. “Non so cosa ti passi per quella testa dura, ma dobbiamo fare un regalo insieme quindi dobbiamo essere quasi d’accordo. Visto che Tim ci ha lasciato carta bianca… sta a te scegliere…”  
“A me?” Avrebbe dovuto mordersi la lingua prima, invece di fare quella piazzata. Cosa sperava di trovare in un negozio del genere? Qualcosa di classe? “Ma perché non gli compriamo una cravatta o un cappello?”  
“Abbiamo deciso di fargli un regalo spiritoso, quindi zitto e scegli!” Shannon incrociò le braccia e si limitò ad osservarlo, con un sorriso divertito. La scena di Tomo che si aggirava in un sexy shop era degna di essere goduta.  
Il chitarrista si ripromise mentalmente di non lasciar più il diritto di scegliere il regalo di Jared a Shannon, con la scusa ‘Siamo fratelli, so io cosa gli piace’. Poteva fare come Tim e restarsene al tourbus, lasciando al batterista l’onore della scelta.  
“Io non ci volevo venire…” mormorò imbronciato, prendendo una scatola a caso da uno degli scaffali.  
 _Dick with a vengeance  
Fallo con cintura in ecopelle. Il materiale è jelly, molto morbido al tatto e realistico. Misura 18 cm._  
“Beh, sull’ecopelle ci siamo, così non abbiamo ammazzato nessun animaletto” ridacchiò Shannon “Ma dubito che Jared sappia cosa farsene, a meno che non lo faccia mettere ad Emma.”  
“Shannon!” esclamò Tomo scandalizzato “Come puoi… Emma è fidanzata e tra lei e Jared…”  
“… non c’è niente, lo so.” rispose il batterista con voce scocciata “Se avesse seguito i miei consigli e gli avesse dato una bella ripassata, avremmo una donna contenta e un uomo sereno. Certo che potevo pensarci io… con quel culo che si ritrova Emma…”  
Tomo colpito e affondato! Il chitarrista gli diede le spalle, visibilmente offeso e si avviò a grandi passi verso una tenda sul fondo del negozio.  
“Signore…” tentò di fermarlo la commessa.  
“Vado a vedere per un regalo… da solo!” brontolò, nascondendosi nella stanzina, illuminata da un’intensa luce rossa. Sbattè un po’ gli occhi per abituarsi, poi si guardò intorno. Lunghe fruste nere pendevano alle pareti, accanto a maschere di pelle nera che lasciavano scoperti solo gli occhi e la bocca. Dall’altra parte erano in mostra manette e polsiere, insieme a spessi collari di cuoio nero e borchiato.   
Tomo inghiottì a vuoto due volte, mentre si rendeva conto di essere capitato nella parte sadomaso del negozio. Perfetto! Se c’era una cosa che lui odiava, era proprio tutto quello che era legato al Divin Marchese e al suo degno compare; non riusciva a capire come si potesse trarre godimento dal dolore. Insomma, era…  
“Ehi, fantastico!” esclamò Shannon, scostando a sua volta la tenda. “Sembra di essere nel paese dei balocchi. Tu vuoi fare Pinocchio o Lucignolo?”  
“Fanculo!” sibilò Tomo, tentando di uscire dalla stanzina. Il batterista, però, lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trattenne.  
“Si può sapere cosa cazzo ti prende?” chiese, tra l’incazzato e lo stupito.  
“Mi prende che tu sei un maniaco, ecco cosa sei! Non pensi ad altro che alle donne e al sesso e a queste porcherie e non pensi a… LASCIAMI!”  
“Non penso a te?” La voce di Shannon si fece dolce e dura allo stesso tempo.  
Tomo diede un altro strattone, ma la presa del batterista era così forte che dovette cedere. “Sì…” rispose in un sussurro.  
“Sei geloso, Tomislav?”  
“Non dovrei?” Il chitarrista sospirò amareggiato “Dici di amarmi, ma non stiamo mai da soli. E quando lo siamo, non fai che parlare di donne e di tette e di donne con le tette grosse. Poi mi porti in questi posti e mi lasci solo per flirtare con le commesse. Io…”  
Shannon interruppe quel fiume di accuse con un bacio dolce sulle labbra. “Scusami, Tomislav… non volevo.”  
“Non volevi… ma lo fai sempre. Sono settimane che non facciamo sesso, io… ho paura che tu ti sia stancato di me…”  
Un altro bacio, un altro ancora. Tomo chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che il batterista gli accarezzasse ogni centimetro del volto con le labbra piene e morbide: mai come in quel momento sentiva il bisogno di farsi coccolare.  
“Non potrei mai stancarmi di te… è solo che ho paura” mormorò Shannon, le mani strette sui suoi fianchi.  
“Paura?”  
“Paura che tu ti stanchi di me, a forza di avermi intorno”  
Il chitarrista sorrise, colpito dalla dolce ingenuità di quella risposta. “Sei scemo? Come potrei stancarmi di te, amore mio?”  
“Dillo di nuovo…” sussurrò il batterista, slacciandogli i pantaloni.  
“Amore mio… ma cosa vuoi fare?”  
“Tu cosa dici?” Con un ghigno malizioso, lo fece voltare contro la parete, una mano nei suoi pantaloni ad accarezzarlo “Rimedio a queste settimane di astinenza, no?”  
“Qui? Ma… se ci scoprono?” chiese Tomo con un fil di voce “C’è anche una… telecamera…”  
“Siamo in un sexy shop, sono abituati.”  
Il chitarrista tentò di nuovo di obiettare, ma quando sentì l’erezione di Shannon premere contro l’incavo delle sue natiche si sentì morire dalla voglia di averlo di nuovo, in quello stesso momento.  
Cercò di imporsi un freno, concentrando l’attenzione sugli oggetti che tappezzavano la stanza. “A te piacciono… queste cose?”  
“Mh…” mugolò Shannon, leccandogli il culo mentre con la punta delle dita tormentava la sua apertura.  
“Sì? Beh… io invece preferisco… senza…”   
“Preferisci lo Shannon al naturale?” chiese il batterista con un’altra delle sue risate calde “Allora lo avrai…” aggiunse, spingendosi in lui con colpi decisi.  
L’attesa era stata tale che lì per lì Tomo non riuscì neanche ad emettere un suono; solo quando le spinte si fecero forti e insistenti, si lasciò sfuggire gemiti e sospiri di piacere.  
“Shan… dio… sì… sì…” ansimò, le mani puntate contro la parete per spingersi sempre di più contro di lui, aumentando la penetrazione. Il batterista lo montò con passione sempre crescente, gli occhi chiusi nel godimento del momento. Decisamente non aveva bisogno di aiuti esterni per soddisfarlo, lo capiva sentendo la pelle del croato vibrare sotto le sue mani; gli accarezzò la erezione e lo sentì venire sul suo palmo con un gemito timido e strozzato dal terrore recondito di essere scoperto. Lo seguì quasi subito, stringendoselo contro quando venne; gli baciò il collo e lentamente lo lasciò andare: era stato un rapporto veloce, ma intenso, un semplice preludio a quello che sarebbe successo poco dopo, all’interno del tourbus.  
Si risistemarono in silenzio, poi Shannon prese la scatola di Big John ed andò alla cassa a pagare; dall’espressione delusa della biondina, era chiaro che aveva seguito tutto dal monitor dietro la cassa.  
Aveva appena tirato fuori il portafoglio, quando Tomo lo raggiunse di corsa.  
“Aspetta, io prendo questo!” annunciò col fiatone, dandogli una scatola.  
 _ZH Spray ritardante  
Spray ritardante per prolungare di parecchi minuti il vostro rapporto sessuale. Spruzzate 2/3 volte il prodotto sul glande dai 3 ai 10 minuti prima del rapporto. Seguite attentamente le istruzioni._  
E Shannon scoppiò a ridere.


End file.
